Throughout history, people have developed locks and/or safes to protect currency or other valuable items. As electronics continued to advance, electronic locks were developed. Such electronic locks made the use of locks and safes more convenient. However, as the method of doing business of various stores and businesses has changed, the need for locks, including some electronic locks, has changed. In particular, while locks may prevent criminals from stealing currency, such locks do not prevent accounting errors or the theft of currency by individuals who have access to the safes. That is, once a conventional safe is open, transactions related to the contents of the safe are not recorded. As more stores have extended hours, including 24 hour stores, more employees have access to a store's currency. Similarly, as more stores continue to grow and add chains or franchises, these stores have a greater amount of currency and a larger number of locations to monitor.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for controlling a safe having an electronic lock. There is a further need for maintaining a database of activity related to an electronic lock.